Ambassador Class
Background The Ambassador-class starship was a type of heavy cruiser in service with Starfleet during at least the mid- to late 24th century. Affiliation: Federation of Planets/Starfleet Ship Type: Heavy Cruiser Class: Ambassador Manufacturer: Starfleet Crew: 800 Passengers: upto an additional 225 can be accomodated Notable Ships of Class: NCC-1701-C USS ENterprise MDC BY LOCATION: (1B) Saucer Section 40,000 (1C) Bridge 2,500 (1) Engineeering Section 35,000 (2) Main Sensor/Communications Array 4,000 Lateral Sensor Arrays (144) 400 ea (3) Main Hanger 8,000 (4) Warp Nacelles (2) 18,000 ea (4) Impulse Engine 4,000 ea Small Guidance thrusters (many) 100 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(many) 40 ea Large Airlocks (4) 175 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) 90 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) 20 Type IX/100 Phaser Arrays (7) 900 ea Type IX/50 Phaser Arrays (4) 450 ea Photon Torpedo Launchers (2) 600 ea (5) Shields 14,000 per side (84,000 total) AR - 15 Armour - Stops Type IV Phasers and Mk III Disruptors. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the Engineering Section will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. 1B - Depleting the MDC of the Saucer section will render all systems in teh saucer section inoperable and probably destroyed and unsalvageable. Full control can be maintained by the enigineering section however (see when the bridge is destroyed) will however lose 6 Type IX/100 Phaser arrays, 2 Type IX/50 phaser arrays and both photon Torpedo Launcher as well as many of the primary Science labs, stellar cartography and main medical. 1C - Destroying the Bridge will automatically switch control to main engineering in the engineering section. ONce control is established in the battle bridge efficiency of the vessel will only be affected as follows, -5 to all combat rolls and attacks per melee are halved. 2 - Destroying the sensor will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a shuttlecraft at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Destroying the main hanger, the ship will not be able to deploy any craft until it is repaired. Under normal operations the carrier can launch or recover up to 3 shuttles per melee. 4 - Depleting the MDC of the the warp nacelles will force the ship to rely on its Impulse engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space with very minimal movement allowed by its docking thrusters. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 5 - Shields regenerate at 75 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 5.5 Warpdrive: Cruise Warp 5 (0.02 Light years per hour), Maximum Cruise Warp 9 (0.17 Light years per hour), Maximum Warp 9.2 (0.19 Light years per hour) for 12 hours. Maximum Range: 1.5 years of constant deployment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 526m Height: 180m Width: 325m Weight: 3,825,000 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Type IX/100 Phaser Array (7, 3 dorsal, 4 ventral) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - 300,000km maximum DAMAGE: 2d4x100 per blast RATE OF FIRE: single blasts or bursts equal to gunners attacks. Use gatling gun burst rules (up to x15 damage maximum) PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 to strike WEAPON: Type IX/50 Phaser Array (6, 2 dorsal rear, 4 ventral) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - 300,000km maximum DAMAGE: 1d4x100 per blast RATE OF FIRE: single blasts or bursts equal to gunners attacks. Use gatling gun burst rules (up to x15 damage maximum) PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 to strike WEAPON: Photon Torpedo Launchers (2 forward) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - 750,000km maximum (Unless fired at warp speeds then range is much greater, being upwards of3,500,000km maximum) DAMAGE: 6d6x100 per torpedo RATE OF FIRE: 4 single shots per melee or 2 volleys of up to 6 torpedoes per melee (torpedoes can be target at up to 10 different targets if desired) PAYLOAD: 250 torpedoes total on board BONUSES: +3 to strike in single fire mde, +1 to strike in burst fire mode. SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: SUbspace communications network has a direct range of 20 light years but can be boosted to near unlimited via subspace network booster relay stations. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for several years. LONG RANGE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Calibrated for use while travelling in interstellar space. High Resolution setting has a range of 4 light years. Low to Mid Resoltuion has a range of 15 light years. Systems included; Wide angle active EM scanner, Narrow angle active EM scanner, 2.0m diameter gamma ray telescope, Variable frequency EM flux sensor, Lifeform analysis instrument cluster, Parametric subspace field stress sensor, Gravimetric distortion scanner, Passive neutrino imaging scanner and Thermal imaging array. Gives a +12% bonus to Sensor Skill Rolls in High Resolution mode and a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls in low Low to Mid Resolution mode. SHORT RANGE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Calibrated for use while in a star system. Range is several million kilometers. Systems included are the same as those used by the Long Range Sensor Systems. Gives same bonuses as the Long Range Sensor Systems. NAVIGATIONAL SENSOR SYSTEMS: Focused through the Long or Short Range Sensor Systems depending on the ships current location and mission. Systems included; Quasar telescope, Wide angle IR source tracker, narrow angle IR/UV/Gamma Ray imager, Passive subspacemultibeacon receiver, Stellar graviton detectors, High energy charged particle detectors, Galactic plasma wave cartographic processor, Federation timebase beacon receiver and Stellar pair coordinate imager. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. LATERAL SENSOR ARRAYS: Have a range of several hundred thousand kilometers. Systems included ; Wide angle EM radiation imaging scanner, Quark population analysis counter, Z-range particulate spectrometry sensor, High energy proton spectrometry cluster, Gravimetric distortion mapping scanner, Steerable lifeform analysis instrument cluster, Active magnetic interferometry scanner, Low frequency EM flux sensor, Localized subspace fields stress sensor, Parametric subspace field dtress sensor, Hydrogen filter subspace flux sensor, Linear calibration subspace flux sensor, Variable band optical imaging cluster, Virtual aperture graviton flux spectrometer, High resolution graviton flux spectrometer, Very low energy graviton spin polarimeter, Passive imaging gamma interferometry sensor, Low level ther15l imagin sensor, Fixed angle gamma frequency counter and VIrtual particle mapping camera. Gives a bonus of +12% to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: +2 to dodge vs other capital ships -10 dodge attacks from starfighters etc Craft COMPLEMENT (STANDARD): Shuttlecraft - 10 Shuttlecraft, 5 Shuttlepods Auxiliary Craft - 1 Captain's yacht, Several Workpods and Large EVA Suits REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Trek Encyclopedia DITL - Daystrom Institute Technical Library http://www.ditl.org/ Spacedock Starship Recognition Manual Volume 1 The Ships of Starfleet Star Trek The Expanded Universe